


I'll always come back to you

by croissantbleu



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), 2009!phan, Drabble, Established Relationship, Goodbyes, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantbleu/pseuds/croissantbleu
Summary: "Dan always dreaded the goodbyes.There was something so cruel in being on the way to meet his boyfriend, knowing they wouldn't get much time together before he had to leave again."Or the one where Dan and Phil are in a long distance relationship





	I'll always come back to you

Dan always dreaded the goodbyes.

There was something so cruel in being on the way to meet his boyfriend, knowing they wouldn't get much time together before he had to leave again.

He hated how the goodbyes were always somewhere in his mind, like a dark cloud hung up over his head, constantly reminding him that no matter how perfect the days were, they would come to an end and were inevitably leading to a long separation.

When he'd told him, Phil had confessed it was the same for him, even if he tried not to let it show. Dan couldn't wait until this stupid back and forth between his parents’ house and Phil's finally stopped, when he could just decide to go hang out with him whenever they wanted. But he also was scared to think about it, because he was scared they would've fallen out by then and he would be stuck in a gorgeous city that reminded him so much of the guy he loved. He hadn't told Phil about that, he knew it was stupid and useless, and he didn't want to admit to being even more of a mess than what Phil was aware of.

It was the same thing every time, at the train station Dan had spent so much time in over the past few months, and today was no different. Same at it always was, when he had to face the goodbyes and the way back.

Phil hugged him tight, tight enough that Dan never wanted to leave because he felt so safe, and pretended not to notice Dan's eyes slowly filling up with tears when he eventually stepped away. Tears that Dan was trying his best to hold back, he could quietly cry once he was on the train.

“Hey, don't do that face,” Phil smiled a little. “It's not like you're leaving for Antarctica forever.”

That had the merit to make Dan chuckle a bit. “What, you mean I didn't tell you? I'm going there for a year to vlog my days. That'll get me subscribers.”

Phil just shook his head, and he had that slight smirk Dan couldn't get enough of.

“Keep that up and you'll have more than me,” he said.

Dan bit back a smile and let his hair fall in front of his face.

“Hey,” Phil said, sounding more serious, making Dan look up. “Don't be sad, okay? You'll be fine.”

“I know,” Dan said, throat tight. “It's just- I don't want to go. Wish I didn't have to.”

It was weird, already missing someone who was just in front of him.

“I know,” Phil smiled sadly. “Come here,” he added, pulling him in an another hug.

Dan closed his eyes and buried his face in Phil's shoulder, hiding the tear that might've just silently rolled on his cheek. He reluctantly broke the embrace after a few seconds.

“I'm gonna miss my train,” he said, almost like an apology.

“It's okay,” Phil replied, gently fixing Dan's hair. “You should go now,” he said eventually. “Text me when you get home, okay? I'm right there with you. Love you,” he added with one last light squeeze of Dan's hand before letting go.

“Love you too,” Dan said, unable to add anything else.

He turned around and started walking to his train, each step harder to take than the one before.

Tears overflew as soon as he sat down in his seat, it was like he'd already left. How much he wished he could just stay there without having to worry about leaving, it hurt.

He dug his phone out of his pocket and plugged in his headphones, hoping the music could drown put his thoughts and make him forget about the stupid ache in his chest. The first song to play was Mika’s “Staring at the sun” and he could've laughed if it wasn't hitting so close to home. He closed his eyes as the train left the station.

He'd be okay, just all the other times he had to leave. And just like all the other times, he'd come back. He'd always come back to Phil.


End file.
